I'll Always Be Here
by xNaleyxBrucasxBaley1212
Summary: Haley has always been Brooke's rock and support system. But when a life changing event happens the roles are switched. It's Brooke's turn to be the rock and support system.


_Disclaimer: I own nothing about anything. Except for the characters I make up._

Have you ever cared about someone so much in this world that when they're hurt, you're hurt? Perhaps it's your spouse, or a family member. But for me it's my best friend. Who am I you ask? My name is Brooke Penelope Davis and my best friend is Haley James. Haley and I go way back to when we were 4. We met at the park and have been friends since then. Haley's always been my rock. My support system. She always made sure I would get home when I got drunk at a party. She made sure my grades were never too low. But mostly she was there when I needed a friend. But a few months ago the tables turned. Haley found out some news that would change her life forever. But I'm getting ahead of myself here, let's go back 3 months.

XoXoXoX

"Hey Haley-bub what's up?" I asked Haley

"Um… nothing Brookie. I just don't feel very good." She said

"What's the matter? Is everything ok?"

"No." She cried. I could here she was talking through tears.

"I'll be right over. Do you need me to get you something?" I asked.

"A pregnancy test." She whispered.

XoXoXoX

At that moment my heart stopped. Pregnancy test. Haley needed a pregnancy test. I mean Haley had only had sex once and that wasn't even considered sex because so perverted ass had raped her. She didn't deserve this. Haley was a straight A+ student who only went to parties because I asked her to. She was only 16. She had a future. She wanted to go to Stanford and be a singer. But all her dreams crashed when it the strip turned pink.

XoXoXoX

"Haley what does it say?" I asked anxiously. I knocked on the bathroom door. I didn't get an answer.

"Hales please let me come in." I begged. The door opened and I saw a very fragile Haley. I ran and hugged her.

"What am I going to do Brooke? I can't be pregnant." She mumbled falling in my arms. Her whole world was falling apart and it wasn't fair.

"Shh everything is going to be ok Hales. Everything's going to be ok." I calmed her down.

"How? I'm only 16 and I'm pregnant. This isn't fair." She cried.

"I know it's not fair Haley but I promise you. Everything is going to be alright. I'll always be here" And I let her cry to me all night until she fell asleep.

XoXoXoX

That was 3 months ago. Now Haley is living with me in New York City. We moved a month after Haley found out she was pregnant because she was sick of being stared at. Now we are finishing high school online. Haley is still the same old Tutor-Girl. She makes sure I get my work done and I make sure she doesn't do too much. A few days in the city we met our new friends, Peyton and Jake.

XoXoXoX

"Brooke come on we have to unpack." Haley whined.

"I'm coming." Then I heard a bang. "Haley." I turned around to see Haley being helped up by a guy.

"I'm okay Brooke." Haley reassured me.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." The guy said apologetically.

"How's Brookie Jr.?" I asked looking at her stomach.

"Brooke!" Haley yelled glaring at me.

"Oh right. I'm sorry Hales." I apologized. I heard someone clear their throat.

"Oh sorry. It wasn't your fault I wasn't looking either. I'm Haley." She said sticking out her hand.

"I'm Jake." He replied shaking her hand then he turned to me.

"The name's Brooke Davis. Don't forget it." I answered.

Jake smiled. "Nice to meet you."

XoXoXoX

After we met Jake we met his girlfriend Peyton and his baby daughter Jenny. Jenny is the cutest baby I have ever seen in my life. Jenny's mom left her with Jake right after she was born. In many ways Jake has helped Haley realize what she has coming into her life. These past 3 months have been eye openers to me. In less than 6 months I'm going to be an aunt. My best friend is going to be a mom. I'm now the rock. I'm Haley's support system. But mostly I'm her friend and I'll always be here for her.

XoXoXoX

_So did you like it? I was bored and this idea has been in my head for a while. So I decided to make it. This was just a summary of what happened to Haley and Brooke. It's not very good but please comment._


End file.
